Europa Song Contest 6
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = |winner = |pre =5 |nex =7 | Green =Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red =Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |pre2 = |size =350px |Purple2 =Confirmed Countries |Yellow2 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition|Green2 =Participating countries |Red2 =Did not qualify from the semi final or the PQR }}Europa Song Contest 6, often referred to as ESC 6, was the sixth edition of the Europa Song Contest. It was held in Dnipro, Ukraine as it was the host's country chose Dnipro Arena while Oleksandr Skichko and Volodymyr Ostapchuk were selected as the presenter. Fourty-eight countries participated in the fourth edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the European Broadcasting Union. TBD was crowned as the winner of the edition with the song "TBD" performed by TBD. The song gathered a total of TBD points, TBD points ahead the runner-up, TBD. TBD finished on third place, while TBD, TBD and the TBD completed the top 6 of the edition. Location Dnipro is Ukraine's fourth largest city, with about one million inhabitants. It is 391 kilometres southeast of the capital Kiev on the Dnieper River, in the south-central part of Ukraine. Dnipro is the administrative centre of the Dnipropetrovsk Oblast. Administratively, it is incorporated as a city of oblast significance, the centre of Dnipro municipality and extraterritorial administrative centre of Dnipro Raion. Its population is approximately 976,525. Known as Ekaterinoslav until 1925, the city was formally inaugurated by the Russian Empress Catherine the Great in 1787 as the administrative centre of the newly acquired vast territories of imperial New Russia, including those ceded to Russia by the Ottoman Empire under the Treaty of Küçük Kaynarca. The city was originally envisioned as the Russian Empire's third capital city, after Moscow and Saint Petersburg. A vital industrial centre of Soviet Ukraine, Dniprowas one of the key centres of the nuclear, arms, and space industries of the Soviet Union. In particular, it is home to the Yuzhmash, a major space and ballistic missile design bureau and manufacturer. Because of its military industry, Dnipro was a closed city until the 1990s. On 19 May 2016 the official name of the city was changed to Dnipro. Dnipro was originally known as Ekaterinoslav, which could be approximately rendered as "the glory of Catherine", presumably with reference to Catherine the Great (technically, the naming might have been in honour of Saint Catherine of Alexandria). It was founded in 1787 (the official founding year was set to 1776 in 1976 in an effort to please the General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union Leonid Brezhnev) as the administrative centre of Russia's newly re-established Azov Governorate, which in 1783 was merged into a much bigger Ekaterinoslav Viceroyalty; later, from 1796 to 1802, as Novorossiysk, it was the centre of the recreated Novorossiya Governorate, and subsequently, till 1925, of the Ekaterinoslav Governorate. Dnipro is a powerhouse of Ukraine's business and politics as the native city for many of the country's most important figures. Ukraine's politics are still defined by the legacies of Leonid Kuchma, Pavlo Lazarenko and Yuliya Tymoshenko whose intermingled careers started in Dnipro. }} After the Russian February revolution in 1917, Ekaterinoslav became a city within autonomy of Ukrainian People's Republic under Tsentralna Rada government. In November 1917, the Bolsheviks led a rebellion and took power for a short time. The city experienced occupation by German and Austrian-Hungarian armies that were allies of Ukrainian Hetman Pavlo Skoropadskyi and helped him to keep authority in the country. The first fortified town in what is now Dnipro was probably built in the mid-16th century according to archeological findings. Logo and theme The official logo of the sixth edition of the contest. The sixth edition logo of the Europa Song Contest was previously designed by George Rospier the main producer of Europa Song Contest. The main idea was to transmit something shocking, intense and energetic due to the some issues that the contest was suffering in the last edition. Overcoming those issues between all the producers and participants, led to this magnificient logo and everything is possible if you want to the #Instincts!, which that's where the a note the Support Banners was made them by the Ukrainian broadcaster UA:PBC. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 26 May 2018 in Kiev. The big 7 countries were then drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the fourty-one countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The running order of the semi-finals and the final of the edition was by producers appointed by both the EBU and the host broadcaster UA:PBC. Sneak peeks and betting odds There were six sneak peeks with up to eight countries in each sneak peek. The countries were divided into the sneak peeks according to the order of the songs announcement with the songs that were announced first being in the first sneak peek. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Country voting in both semi-finals (Australia)}}Fourty-eight countries participated in the edition. Eight countries returned to the contest: Cyprus, Denmark, Ireland, Latvia, Morocco, Portugal, Romania and Serbia returned to the contest after their one-edition absences. Australia also made their debut appearance in this edition. Five countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest: France, Georgia, Lebanon, Slovakia and Turkey. Returning artists KeshYOU was internally selected to represent Kazakhstan for the second time; they previously represented the country in the second edition and took the 8th place with 101 points. Ira Losco was internally selected to represent Malta for the second time; she previously represent the country in the second edition and took the 2nd place with 128 points. Fernando Daniel was internally selected to represent Portugal for the second time; he previously represent the country in the fourth edition and took the 2nd place with 313 points. Tamta was internally selected to represent Cyprus for the first time; she previously represented Greece in the first edition and took the 2nd place with 123 points also she was the presenter for the fourth edition in Thessaloniki, Greece. Faun was internally selected to represent Liechtenstein for the second time; they previously represent the country in the fourth edition but failed to qualify and took the 11th place with 108 points. Results Semi-Final 1 Twenty countries participate in the first semi-final. Australia, Finland, Hungary and Italy also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty-one countries participate in the second semi-final. Australia, Poland, Ukraine and the United Kingdom also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Europa Song Contest Countries that are active members of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) are also eligible to participate in the Europa Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active EBU Members * : On 24 May 2018 ORF announce that they won't return. * : M6 announce on 12 May 2018 that the country won't take part in the sixth edition. * : On 11 June 2017, RTV SLO announced that Slovenia would not be competing in the second edition due to budget costs. * : After their non-qualification in the fifth edition, Télé Liban decide to withdraw from the contest. A return in the contest is possible. * : Jednotka announce that the country will take one edition break but they will return in the seventh edition. * : TRT announce on 26 May 2018 that Turkey will withdraw after their bad result in the previous edition. EBU non-members * : In late May 2018, the country made an attempt on participating. However, the application is still to be accepted or declined. * : Kosovar media reported that RTK was hopeful that they would debut in the 6th Europa Song Contest in Ukraine. In an article published by RTK the Director of Television at the Kosovar broadcaster stated that he had received the support of national broadcasters across the Balkans to participate in the competition. However, both Bosnia-Herzegovina and Serbia had opposed such participation. The EBU then sent a letter to RTK explaining that Kosovo cannot participate in the ESC, because it is not a UN member and it is not a fully recognised state. External links * Forum Category:Editions